Steadily Falling In Love
by lottenoir
Summary: Kris learns that not everything is a game / KrisBaek /


Steadily Falling In Love

.

Pairing : KrisBaek

Rating : M

.

.

Love is a game

* * *

_Mata kita saling bertemu tanpa sengaja ketika tengah mengadakan rapat._

_Tidak ada yang istimewa._

_Kita menyewa tempat._

_Ruangan 56 di hotel kecil nan terpencil._

_Hal ini harus cepat selesai, di tempat hotel murah seperti ini._

_Atau-_

_Seperti itulah yang kita sepakati bersama._

.

.

" Aaah! Menyebalkan!"

Kris mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar teriakkan dari dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa bawahan dan muka yang ditekuk. Ia terlihat kesal bukan main. Dibantingnya pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk di hadapan Kris.

" Kenapa?"

" Airnya tidak mau keluar. Padahal aku ingin mandi! Uuugh.." Baekhyun melenguh. Tubuhnya sangat lengket dan ia ingin sekali membersihkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun meraih telepom hotel dan menekan tombol 1 khusus untuk room service.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Kris. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mengarah belakang kursi Baekhyun.

" Protes!"

.

PIK

Baekhyun mendelik. Kris baru saja mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan kini Kris berada di belakangnya dan bibir tebalnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari daun telinganya.

"Lakukan nanti saja. Bukankah percuma apabila kamu mandi sedangkan setelahnya kamu akan kotor kembali, hmm?" Bisik Kris seduktif. Ia pun mencium pipi Baekhyun

" Lalu untuk apa kita disini?"

Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika merasakan benda tak bertulang milik Kris kini menjilati daerah sensitifnya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan manik matanya kini menatap Kris. Tatapan polos yang Baekhyun berikan membuat Kris akhirnya menghentikan aktifitasnya.

" Hahaha... Aku mengerti.." Tawa Baekhyun pun meledak seketika. Kris menghela nafas tetapi senyum tipis tercetak pada bibir tebalnya.

" Mentertawakanku ketika mengetahui maksudku."

.

_Ya._

_Semua ini hanyalah untuk pemuas belaka. Kami hanya bermain-main._

_Tidak ada alasan._

_Tidak ada arti._

_Merasakan sedikit kesenangan sekalipun semua itu hanya membuang-buang waktu._

_._

" Aaah.."

Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Peluh menghiasi dirinya dan Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya menjelajahi setiap sudut tubuh Baekhyun. Diusapnya punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

_So soft._

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, ia ingin memberikan tanda yang terlihat nampak dan begitu nyata di kulit Baekhyun. Memperlihatkan semuanya mengenai apa yang ia perbuat sekalipun mereka tidak tahu jika ia yang melakukannya.

Ia pun mengigit leher Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Keesokannya, Kris melihat Baekhyun tengah berbincang dengan Kai. Sepintas ide jahil pun terlintas di otaknya. Ia pun berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan Kai. Ditepuknya pundak keduanya, dan perhatian mereka pun mengarah padanya.

" Jangan berbicara dengannya, Kai. Kamu akan menjadi pendek nantinya." Kris menyeringai puas ketika melihat muka Baekhyun yang kini memerah menahan amarah dan malu. Baekhyun sangat benci apabila ada seseorang yang mengungkit mengenai tinggi badannya. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kris, kau..."

" Hai, apa kabarmu, Kris?" Potong Kai sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar meledak dan berteriak begitu kencang hingga membuat pesta yang berlangsung terganggu akibat ulahnya. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai yang tengah menatap kesal pada Kris. Kris tahu kalau Kai menyukai Baekhyun.

" Baik. Ah, Baekhyun. Kamu memiliki anjing, bukan? Lihat, lehermu itu. Ada bekas gigitannya." Goda Kris seraya menunjukkan letak bekas gigitan yang ada di leher Baekhyun. Kai memperhatikan bekas itu. Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

" Iya, benar. Ada bekas gigitan."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak sempurna. Mukanya benar-benar memerah menahan malu. Ia menutup bekas gigitan itu menggunakan tangannya dan menatap Kris tajam. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Kris setelah ini. Kris hanya membalasnya dengan senyum mengejek.

.

.

" Kamu tahu.. Kamu terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan bangga karena hasil karyamu itu. Jangan mengulanginya lagi." Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Ia memainkan botol lube yang ada di genggamannya.

" Apa?"

BUGH

Baekhyun memukul keras kepala kris menggunakan botol lube. Kris merintih kesakitan, tetapi tidak membuatnya berhenti melakukan blow job.

" Sialan! Jangan berbicara di saat kamu melakukan blow job, bodoh!" Baekhyun kerap memukuli kepala Kris menggunakan botol lube tersebut. Mau tidak mau, Kris pun menghentikan kegiatannya guna menyelamatkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing. Pukulan Baekhyun benar-benar keras.

" Jadi, apa masalahnya?" Tanya Kris tanpa dosa. Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya. Ia sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak segera membunuh Kris karena kebodohannya, dan kini ia sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

" JANGAN PERNAH MENINGGALKAN TANDA APAPUN DI LEHERKU!"

" Ah..."

" Kita beruntung Kai adalah anak baik dan tidak bertanya macam-macam! Bagaimana kalau Chen atau bahkan Chanyeol yang melihatnya, hah?!" Akhirnya Baekhyun pun meledak juga. Ia mencibir tanpa henti. Kris memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu menutup kedua telinganya, guna menyelematkan alat pendengarannya itu. Sekali Baekhyun meledak, sulit sekali untuk membuatnya berhenti.

_Dia tidak pernah diam._

.

_Bersama dengan orang aneh seperti Baekhyun._

_Bagaikan.._

_Melakukan suatu permainan yang sangat unik._

_._

" A-aah!" Baekhyun memekik kesakitan. Merasakan benda tumpul itu kembali berada di dalam holenya dan merobeknya. Pergerakan Kris terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menahan rasa sakitnya.

" Apakah rasanya sakit?" Tanya Kris lembut. Ia mencumbu leher Baekhyun, mencoba untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit yang diderita oleh Baekhyun.

" Se- sedikit.. ngh.."

Kris menjilati bibir bawahnya yang kering. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dan membentuk seringaian.

_Jadi masuk terlalu dalam di awal bukanlah pilihan yang tepat._

Kris mulai memasukkan kembali bulgenya secara perlahan. Awal mula ia terlalu kasar, dan Baekhyun jelas tidak menyukainya. Tergambar jelas melalui ekspresi yang ia berikan. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

" Bagaimana? Sudah nyaman?"

" Ngh.. Lebih baik.."

Pergerakkan Kris mulai kasar dan lebih cepat. Baekhyun yang tidak kuasa menahan desahannya pun menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Ia sangat menyukai setiap kali Kris menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Cara lembut maupun kasar, Kris akan selalu memuaskannya.

" AAAHH!"

_Ah, jadi disitu sweet spotnya._

Kris menyentuh kembali tempat dimana Baekhyun mendesah dengan begitu kencang hingga pita suaranya seakan hampir putus. Seringaian tidak pernah terhapus dari bibirnya. Ia menyukai ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini. Matanya terpejam dengan mulut terbuka yang mengeluarkan melodi begitu merdu yang sangat disukai oleh Kris. Baekhyun menikmati permainannya.

_Semuanya.._

_Sangat mengiburnya._

.

.

.

CLACK

Kris membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan air mineral untuk ia minum. Tidak lupa ia mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dan minuman bersoda untuk ia minum dan makan bersama Baekhyun. Manik matanya kini berpaling pada tempat tidur, dimana Baekhyun tertidur. Kris menaruh seluruh makanan dan minumannya di meja lalu menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring di kasur. Ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun.

Manis dan cantik.

Ia memperhatikan setiap detail wajah Baekhyun. Bermula dari kedua matanya yang terpejam, hidung mancungnya, dan terakhir adalah bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah natural.

_Setelah dipikir-pikir.. Aku baru menyadari apabila kalau aku dan dia belum pernah berciuman._

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Dengan sangat berhati-hati, bibir tebalnya pun akhirnya menyentuh bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia mencium Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut. Tidak kasar dan bernafsu. Ciuman ringan yang sangatlah polos.

Perlahan mata Baekhyun pun terbuka. Kris terkejut bukan main ketika manik mata Baekhyun menatap matanya intens. Ia pun segera menjauh dari Baekhyun dengan muka yang memerah. Sial. Ia tertangkap basah ketika mencuri ciuman dari bibir tipis yang terlihat begitu menggoda di matanya itu.

" Berpura-pura untuk tertidur adalah hal yang sangat rendah!"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia baru saja dituduh oleh orang bodoh. Memyebalkan sekali.

" Aku baru saja bangun tahu." Balasnya sarkastik. Muka Kris semakin memerah. Kris pun menundukkan kepalanya.

" Anggap saja yang kulakukan barusan bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial! Hanya saja itu.." Kris tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. _Ia spechless_. Dan juga, Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bosan. Atau bahkan jijik. Harga diri seorang Kris Wu pun hilang sudah entah pergi kemana.

" Aku tidak mempertanyakan apapun.."

Dan keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka. Baekhyun memperhatikan Kris yang masih tertunduk. Tidak berani untuk melihat kepadanya. Senyum pun terukir dengan begitu manisnya di bibir tipisnya itu.

" Hey."

Kris pun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan pupil matanya membesar ketika melihat muka Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari dirinya. Tangan mungil itu menangkup dagunya.

" Lakukan sekali lagi.. Dengan benar tentunya."

Dan Kris pun menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ciuman yang sangat manis dan membuat dadanya merasakan hangat yang sangat nyaman. Ia merasakan ketenangan yang luar biasa.

_Kamu membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan._

.

.

" Kris!"

Kris menghela nafas. Gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya adalah salah satu teman kuliahnya dulu. Gadis populer yang seringkali menjadi incaran para lelaki dikarenakan tubuhnya yang sexy.

" Hey, Jenny." Balas Kris. Gadis itu memberikan senyum sangat manis dan membuat Kris sedikit tidak nyaman. Diberikannya segelas wine pada Kris, dan dengan senang hati Kris menerimanya. Berada di club tanpa ditemani wine tidaklah lengkap untuk seorang Kris Wu.

" Kenapa kamu tidak menari di lantai dansa?" Tanya gadis itu untuk berbasa-basi. Kris jelas menyadarinya. Gadis ini telah mengincarnya sedari dulu.

" Aku sedang tidak ingin menari."

" Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu, Kris. Kukira kamu sudah menemukan seorang kekasih." Gadis itu mengeluarkan nada merajuknya. Kris hanya bisa menahan rasa kesalnya. Ia malas sekali berurusan dengan gadis seperti ini.

" Belum. Aku tidak memilikinya." Jawabnya malas. Ia meminum wine yang diberikan gadis itu.

Kris melihat seringaian di bibir gadis itu. Tangan gadis itu memegangi pahanya lalu memijatnya pelan. Dicondongkannya tubuh sexy miliknya, hingga dadanya berhadapan dengan muka Kris.

" Ayo kita ke belakang..."

_Cih, terlalu mudah._

.

.

TOK

TOK

CLACK

" Aw!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar di depan pintu apartemennya.

" Hai, Baekkie." Sapa Chanyeol riang.

" Kenapa kamu berada di depan pintuku?" Desis Baekhyun. Ia melipat dadakan kedua tangannya dan menatap malas Chanyeol.

" Kamu membuka di saat yang tepat!" Balasnya semangat.

" Dasar menyeramkan!"

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan senyum lebarnya. Bahkan senyum miliknya semakin melebar, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

" Aku akan pergi ke tempat Chen untuk minum. Aku mau me-"

" Tidak akan." Jawab Baekhyun datar. Ia merapikan pakaiannya lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang menghalangi jalan keluarnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Baekhyun memakai pakaian sangat ketat. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk tubuh Baekhyun, dan ia menyukai pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

" Mau pergi kemana? Ini sudah pukul 10 malam, lho.." Goda Chanyeol. Ia menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

" Bukan urusanmu."

Seringaian tercetak pada bibir tebalnya. Baekhyun mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia yakin Baekhyun akan bertemu dengannya.

" Kamu akan melakukannya, bukan?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap kembali ke arah Chanyeol. Tatapan Baekhyun sangatlah tajam, ia tersenyum mengejek.

" Bodoh. Jauh dari perkiraanmu."

.

.

" Ngh.."

Mereka berdua melepaskan tautan mereka. Seutas benang saliva terhubung dari bibir keduanya. Kris mulai memposisikan kepalanya tepat di dada Baekhyun. Lidahnya terjulur untuk kembali merasakan permukaan kulit tubuh Baekhyun.

" Hey, bukankah seharusnya kamu berada di club?" Lidah Kris yang bermain di bagian dadanya membuatnya menggeliat. Lidah Kris sangat handal untuk memanjakan setiap inchi tubuhnya.

" Aku malas dan langsung pergi kemari." Dijilatnya nipple Baekhyun yang menegang. Baekhyun menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya. Ia mencoba untuk menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar.

" Tidak menarikkah?"

" Hmm, tidak tahu? Mungkin iya.." Balas Kris. Ia meniduri tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Baekhyun.

" A-aku belum siap!" Protes Baekhyun. Ia mendorong bahu Kris agar sedikit menghindar, tetapi percuma. Tenaganya sangatlah lemah dan tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Kris. Kris menatap lekat manik mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tidak pernah ditatap sedalam itu oleh Kris, dan kini ia merasa gugup.

.

" _Tetap tidak merasakan apa-apa?" Lirih Jenny. Mukanya sangat muram. Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk memperjelas keadaan saat ini._

" _Ahaha.. Maaf. Mungkin aku minum terlalu banyak?" Jawabnya asal. Gadis itu menatap Kris. Mata itu menyiratkan kekecewaan yang sangat besar. Ia memeluk tubuh polosnya sendiri._

" _Tapi kamu terlihat sadar saat itu.."_

_Aneh.._

_._

" Maaf.. aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Dan dalam satu hentakkan, bulge Kris telah sukses berada di dalam hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya tersentak. Kris bermain sangat kasar.

.

_Aneh._

_Semua ini sangatlah aneh._

_Aku memulai permainan yang membuang banyak waktu._

_Bermain-main tanpa adanya alasan dan arti yang berarti._

_Semuanya sangat sempurna._

_Disaat itu dimana kita berdua tengah mabuk. Suasananya mendukung untuk menjadikan suatu kesempatan. Semuanya itu dikarenakan saat itu. Pada kesempatan itu aku mulai memperhatikan dirimu._

.

" A-aah.."

.

_Bukankah hal itu juga berlaku padamu?_

.

" _**Aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta sama sekali darimu, Kris."**_

.

_Tapi_

_Jika.._

_Jika bukan seperti itu_

.

Kris kembali menyentuh titik prostat Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya membiarkan air mata terus mengalir dengan mulut terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan kenikmatannya. Lengannya ditumpukan di bahu Kris.

" K- Kriss.."

.

_Apa yang tertinggal._

.

" Baekhyun."

.

_Adalah jatuh cinta._

.

.

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Otaknya bekerja dengan sangat cepat. Seakan mengulang kembali masa lalunya bersama Baekhyun. Awal dimana mereka memulai permainan ini.

Ia menghela nafas. Diliriknya Baekhyun tengah tertidur memunggungi dirinya.

_Lebih baik dihentikan saja._

_Semua ini sudah melewati batasnya._

Kris ingin sekali menghancurkan kepalanya memakai palu. Ia pun kembali berbaring dan menarik selimutnya. Ia memejamkan kembali matanya, membiarkan kantuk kembali menghanyutkannya.

_Begitulah rencananya. Besok, aku akan memberitahukannya pada Baekhyun._

.

.

_Aku akan mengatakannya seperti biasa._

.

.

Keesokan harinya, harga diri Kris benar-benar terinjak telak oleh Baekhyun. Ia baru saja terbangun dan kini ia ingin sekali dirinya duluan lah yang terbangun terlebih dahulu. Ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu lelap hingga membiarkan Baekhyun bangun dan membuatnya mengatakan yang seharusnya ingin ia katakan.

" Apa?"

" Aku tidak akan pernah tidur denganmu lagi." Baekhyun mengulangi kembali kalimatnya. Tanpa perlu diulang, Kris jelas tahu apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan.

" Waktunya sangat tepat. Aku berpikir hubungan kita tidaklah sehat. Tidak ada keuntungan, yang ada kita malah mendapatkan pengaruh buruknya."

_Uh.._

_Itu.._

" Ah, tenang saja. Rahasia akan aman. Aku takkan memberitahu siapapun."

_Akulah yang seharusnya mengatakannya padamu._

_Itu semua adalah kalimatku!_

" Kita terlihat begitu menyedihkan sampai-sampai tidak bisa melihat kedepannya. Kamu tidak keberatan, _kan_?" Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis. Kris seakan melihat ada cahaya yang memancar pada Baekhyun. Ia jelas berhalusinasi. Ia memang sangat bodoh dan menyedihkan.

" Ah.. Iya.."

Baekhyun merapikan pakaiannya lalu memberikan kecupan terakhir di kepala Kris. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan akhirnya menutup pintu kamar hotel. Meninggalkan Kris sendiri yang masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit.

_Tidak._

_Bukannya aku merasa keberatan_

_Seharusnya aku tidak merasa kehilangan apapun._

_Aku harus bersyukur._

.

Kris membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah semuanya rapi, ia melihat ke arah televisi yang masih menyala. Biasanya, setelah Baekhyun ataupun dirinya sendiri yang menonton, Baekhyun akan selalu mematikannya. Dan telivisi itu masih menyala. Diraihnya remote yang tergeletak di sofa, lalu dimatikannya televisi itu.

_Semua_

_Seperti mematikan televisi._

_Permainan kecil kita pun berakhir secara tiba-tiba._

* * *

_Pagi setelah aku tidur bersama Baekhyun._

_Ketika aku bangun dari tidurku, aku terkejut menerima kenyataan yang seakan memukulku begitu keras. Perasaanku tercampur aduk. Aku tidak tahu lagi. Alkohol benar-benar membuatku lepas kendali._

' _shiiiitt!'_

"_Ngh.." Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap kedua matanya. Sial. Dia terlihat sangat manis._

" _Kamu tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun?" Tanyaku. Rasa takut melanda diriku. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mengalami infeksi atau penyakit lainnya dikarenakan olehku? Aku masih muda. Aku tidak ingin dituntut oleh siapapun karena telah meniduri Baekhyun._

" _Bokongku sakit.." Keluhnya._

" _Err.."_

_Saat itu aku.._

_Terlihat begitu bodoh dan menyedihkan disaat yang bersamaan._

_Baekhyun menatap polos diriku. Tubuhnya yang polos hanya tertutupi oleh selimut. Aku melihat ia mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya._

" _Kris."_

" _Jika aku menutup kedua mataku. Apakah semuanya akan menghilang begitu saja?"_

_Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Mataku membelalak sempurna. Perkataannya barusan.._

" _Apa?"_

" _Bisakah? Kalau benar begitu, ayo kita melakukannya." Ia memberikan senyum manisnya._

_Yeah, benar._

_Dia melakukannya lagi._

_Ia membuatnya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, seperti dia biasa mengalami hal seperti ini. _

_Dan._

_Sebenarnya, semua berjalan mulus._

_Setidaknya harga diriku masih ada. Belum terinjak. Belum._

" _Kris?"_

_BRUGH_

_Aku menindih tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak sempurna. Ia ketakutan. Tatapan mataku lah yang membuatnya takut kepadaku._

" _Tun-ngh! Kri-kriss.."_

_Aku mendekatkan mukaku dengan mukanya. Tubuhnya berusaha memberontak. Tapi sayang, pergerakkannya telah kukunci sehingga ia tidak bisa kabur dariku._

" _Terlambat untuk mengakhirinya, Baekhyun."_

_Dan aku pun melakukannya kembali dengannya._

.

.

.

_Lebih kasar dan intens dibandingkan sebelumnya._

* * *

" Kris gege!"

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Tao yang sedang memandangnya khawatir. Tao berdecak.

" Rapatnya sudah berakhir dari tadi. Kenapa gege masih ada disini? Apa gege sakit?" Tanya Tao. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyum tipis kepada Tao. Jantung Tao pun berdetak lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

" Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku pulang duluan, ya." Kris mengusap kepala Tao sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan rapat. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan. Ia merasa rindu.

_Kita melalukannya dengan lancar._

_Seperti biasa_

_Baekhyun akan selalu menyembunyikan pribadi aslinya jika berbicara dengan yang lain terkecuali padaku, Chanyeol, dan Chen._

_Terkadang kami bertengkar._

_Yah,_

_Pada dasarnya dia memang anak yang keras kepala._

_Apa yang telah terjadi, ia lupakan begitu saja._

_Bukannya hal itu menggangguku sih.._

" Hey, Kris!" Sapa Suho dengan senyuman angelic nya yang membuat hati Kris menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

" Kamu mau pulang bersamaku dengan mobil? Seingatku kamu tidak membawa payung, bukan?" Tawar Suho. Ia meraih tangan Kris tetapi Kris langsung menepisnya. Suho sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya Kris menolak tawarannya. Seperti bukan seorang Kris Wu.

" Tidak perlu. Aku ingin berjalan saja."

Dan Kris pun meninggalkan Suho begitu saja.

.

.

_Banyak sekali_

_Yang terngiang di kepalaku._

_Di malam pertama kita bersama._

_Kedua._

_Ketiga._

_Mukanya ketika ia tertidur._

_Ciuman kita._

_Rasa hangat dan nyaman yang menyelimuti diriku ketika ujung kaki kita saling bertaut satu sama lain guna mencari kehangatan._

_Semuanya tertutup rapat dan terdapat di ruangan itu._

.

_Bagaimana dengannya?_

_Setiap kali_

_Ia tidur denganku._

_Apa yang ada di pikirannya selama ini?_

_Aku tidak tahu._

_Seperti.._

_Aku berpura-pura seakan tidak mengetahuinya._

.

.

.

" Aku pun berakhir disini.." Gumamku seorang diri ketika berada tepat di depan pintu masuk hotel murah yang sering kukunjungi bersama Baekhyun.

_Tidak mengapa._

_Aku merasa tidak ingin pulang ke rumah saat ini._

Aku pun masuk dan menuju receptionist. Sang pemilik hanya berdecak melihat diriku yang basah kuyup. Tetapi senyumnya tak memudar sedikit pun. Ia membuka buku pelanggannya.

" Selamat datang, Tuan. Kris Wu. Anda ingin memesan kamar nomor berapa?" Tanyanya ramah.

" Kamar no. 56. Ruangan itu biasanya kosong, kan?" Ia mengerutkan alisnya lalu mengecek buku pelanggannya.

" Maaf, tuan. Kamar itu telah dipesan oleh seseorang." Kedua mataku membulat sempurna. Kutarik kerah baju pemilik hotel itu. Ia menatapku horor.

" Siapa yang memesannya?!"

.

.

.

.

_Baekhyun_

_Apa kamu tahu?_

_Cinta itu_

_Mungkin seperti bibit tanaman._

_Penampilannya terlihat sangat berbeda di awal._

_Tapi jika kamu lebih memperhatikannya._

_Jika dibuang begitu saja._

_Dan ia akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya._

.

.

.

**_" Jika.."_**

**_" Jika aku menutup kedua mataku, akankah semuanya menghilang?"_**

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar hingga lift membawaku ke lantai dimana kamar 56 berada. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak memperdulikan keadaanku sekarang. Yang kupikirkan adalah dirimu. Dirimu seorang.

.

_Tidak akan._

_Baekhyun._

_Semua tidak bisa hilang begitu saja._

_Kita harus menghadapinya bersama._

_Aku._

_Dan juga kamu._

.

Baekhyun menatap luar jendela. Di luar hujan deras sama dengan hatinya. Ia lelah untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia lelah untuk bersembunyi. Hatinya menolak untuk melakukannya lagi. Ia telah mencapai limitnya. Ia merindukannya. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Jika tuhan benar menghendaki..

Tolong pertemukan ia dengannya.

.

_Di luar_

_Awan terlihat sangat gelap seperti biasa._

_Kamu takkan bisa melihat bulan maupun bintang._

_Kamu hanya bisa mendengar suara hujan._

_Malam_

_Terungkap._

_._

_Aku berlari di malam hari_

_Aku akan mendobrak pintu itu._

_Dengan segenap kekuatanku._

_Siap tidak siap._

_Semua yang kulakukan hanya untuk dirimu, Baekhyun._

_._

_._

_Karena aku mencintaimu._

_._

_._

_._

_**END**_

A/N : Lotte kembali dengan fic KrisBaek. Lagi nge-feel ya udah Lotte tulis aja. Clarity sama SOH nya nunggu dulu ya? Lagi mampet otak Lotte.

Fic ini diremake sama Lotte. Awalnya ini dari doujinshi salah satu OTP yang Lotte suka. Judul sama cerita sama, cuma diganti cast doang. Semoga kalian semua suka. Maaf juga soal kemarin. Lotte lagi emosian jadinya yah..

**Please review and don't be silent readers.**


End file.
